legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S2 P3/Transcript
(Slimer is seen feeding the infant a piece of bacon) ???: Mmmm! Slimer: Good right? ???: Yeah! It's amazing! Slimer: Heh, glad you like it kiddo. ???: *Smile* (Amanda is seen sitting next to Slimer) Amanda: Having fun Slimy? Slimer: Yeah! I love this little guy! Amanda: Heh, yeah me too. Still can't think of a name for him yet. Slimer: Can I name him!? Batty: Don't let Slimy name him. Slimer: Aaww why!? Batty: You'd just call him "Cutie Patooti". Slimer: Cause he is! Batty: Heh. Amanda: Well I'm sure we'll think of something for him. Batty: Yeah. Amanda: Until then, just call him whatever nickname you want. Slimer: YAY!! Batty: Oh boy. Amanda: *Smile* Thought that would make her happy! Batty: *Smile* Adam: You girls still playing with the baby? Amanda: Yes we are Adam. Oliver: You know, I get it, its cute, but its just a baby. Batty: *Gasp* Slimer: Just a baby?! Oliver: Umm, yeah? Batty: How DARE you sir! Slimer: We will not stand for such dishonor! Oliver: But uhh- Batty: But nothing! Slimer: You will pay for this sir! We shall return to reek our vengeance upon you! Batty and Slimer: WE'RE OFF!! (The two run off in different directions) Oliver:...………… Adam: The hell? Amanda: Wait they took the baby! (Amanda runs after Slimer) Amanda: Slimer wait! Adam: Should we help? Oliver: Nah. It's her kid. Adam: Right. (The two stay in the living room as Amanda runs out into the garage) Amanda: Slimy? (No response) Amanda: Look I know it's a game, but can you at least give the baby back? (No response) Amanda: Is she even in here? (Amanda then feels something wet on her feet) Amanda:.....*Looks down* (Amanda finds the baby at her feet alongside a puddle of slime) ???: Hi! Amanda: A trap. ???: Not for you though. They said its for Oliver. Amanda: But it's just a puddle of slime. (Amanda picks some of the slime up and tosses it up before catching it) Amanda: Is this Slimy, or is it just a random puddle? ???: I think it's just a puddle. Amanda: Ah. (Amanda pokes at the slime and looks at the remains on her fingers) Amanda: Man, she really is like Jell-O. ???: Yeah. She's so soft and warm. Amanda: Any idea what they plan to do to Oliver? ???: Nope. Amanda: Hmm, hopefully they don't hurt him. ???: I doubt they'd do that. Amanda: Yeah. What am I thinking? ???: *Smile* Amanda: But why leave a puddle behind? Doesn't she lose feeling in the slime she breaks off? ???: *Shrugs* Amanda: Hmm, well I won't bother it. I don't want Slimer to think I'm on Oliver's side in this. ???: Good idea. I'll stay with Slimy though. She'll keep me safe! Amanda: If you insist kiddo. ???: *Smile* (Amanda goes and leaves the garage before the scene cuts to Daniel in his room alone) Daniel:.......... (A knock is heard before Blake enters) Blake H: Daniel. Daniel: Hey dad. You wanted to talk? Blake H: About Sun, yes. (Daniel sits up in bed) Daniel: Hit me with it. Blake H: You said he turned purple and dark right? Daniel: Yeah. Blake H: And he also went into a killer state? Daniel: Yep. Blake H: Hmph, then it's everything I feared. Your Spirit's been affected by your grandfather's influence. Daniel: Huh? Blake H: Yes Daniel. Daniel: Wait, you mean grandpa has to do with Sun going ape shit? Blake H: You are made out of my energy Daniel. I may be the God of Light, but Alkorin's darkness is still somewhere inside me. I guess this means you inherited it as well, but it's all spread out to your Spirit. Daniel: But, he's normal now. (Burning Sun appears, now looking normal) Daniel: See? Blake H: Maybe he is now. But you need to be more careful with him. Clearly there's something about him that sets this dark form off. Daniel: R-Right. Blake H: Although, as long as you're careful like I am, he won't fall to darkness. And neither will you. Daniel: Got it. Thanks dad. Blake H: Don't mention it. If you have questions, I'll be available. Daniel: Okay. (Blake nods and leaves the room before the scene cuts to Oliver entering the kitchen at Amanda's house) Oliver: Okay, let's see here. (Oliver looks around in the pantry for a bit) Oliver: Ah, there it is! ???: *Voice* AHHHH!!! Oliver: ! Huh?! (Oliver looks toward the garage) Oliver: T-That was the baby! Ah crap Amanda's gonna be pissed if he's hurt! (Oliver runs out into the garage) Oliver: Kid?! Kid where are you?! (Oliver sees the infant stuck in Slimer's slime) ???: Help me! Oliver: Hold on! I gotcha kiddo! (Oliver runs over and crouches down) Oliver: Got yourself stuck huh? ???: *Sniff* Mmhm. Oliver: Here, let me help. (Oliver grabs the infant, causing the slime to wrap around his wrist) Oliver: Huh?? (Oliver tugs at the slime on his wrist) Oliver: The hell?? What's this?? (The slime shoots up, wrapping all around Oliver trapping him) Oliver: H-HEY! W-WHAT'S GOING ON!? ???: *Giggle* Oliver: Y-You weren't stuck?? You lured me into a trap?? ???: Maybe? Oliver: Aww man.... (Slimer's head then pops out) Oliver: !! Slimer: Hiiiii. Oliver: S-Slimer?! Slimer: The one and only. Oliver: W-What are you doing?? Let me go! Slimer: No can do. Oliver: NO?! Slimer: You made fun of the baby remember? Oliver: I did not! Slimer: Still, you called him a normal baby! Oliver: That's what he is! Slimer: *Gasp* Rude! Oliver: I'm not being rude! Slimer: Yes you are! Targhul Infants aren't just ordinary babies Oliver! Oliver: Wha-?? (Amanda then walks out) Amanda: Slimy?? Slimer: *Gasps* I GOT CAUGHT!! (Slimer lets go of Oliver and slides off) Amanda: ?? Oliver: Oh thank god! You saved me! Amanda: What happened? Oliver: She tried to accuse me of making fun of the baby! Amanda: Did you? Oliver: No, never! Amanda: Oh. Oliver: Look, can you just help me settle this? Amanda: I mean I already stopped her once. I can do it again. Oliver: Thank you! Come on! (The two go and follow after Slimer. They then end up in the back yard) Amanda: Hmmm. Oliver: Think she's here? Amanda: Maybe. Oliver: Hmm, you think Batty's with her? Amanda: Definitely. They both never separate from playing. Oliver: Right. Well, maybe they- (Batty then flies from the roof and picks Oliver up) Oliver: Wha- AHHH!!!! Amanda: OLIVER!!! (Slimer then slides over and wraps around Amanda) Amanda: AHH!!! Slimer: Ha ha! Batty: It worked! Oliver: L-LET GO!!! Amanda: S-Slimer! Stop it! Slimer: Sorry Amanda! We need to punish him! Oliver: DON'T DROP ME!! Batty: Oh calm down, it won't kill you! Oliver: STOP!!! Amanda: OLIVER!!! Batty: Bombs away! (Batty drops Oliver) Oliver: *Falling* AHHHHHH!!!! Amanda: NOOO!!! (Slimer then releases Amanda and turns into a pile of slime, catching Oliver safely) Oliver: *Panting* Holy crap...! Slimer: Got him! Amanda: Jeez Batty, don't scare me like that! Batty: Come on what do you take us for? Villains? Slimer: So Oliver. Have you learned your lesson? Oliver: PLEASE don't ever do that again! Slimer: I take that as a yes. Batty: Yes! Oliver: God I hate heights... Amanda: Well, at least no one go hurt. Slimer: Yep! (The baby then crawls outside) ???: Amanda! Amanda: *Gasp* Baby! (Amanda runs up to the baby, picks it up and hugs him) Amanda: Are you okay sweetie? ???: I'm fine. Amanda: Oh thank goodness. I know you were in on this as well. ???: *Giggle* Yeah. Amanda: Well, as long as you're okay. ???: I'm fine. Amanda: *Hugs the infant* Good. ???: *Smile* (Oliver stands up and brushes himself before he smiles) Oliver:.... (Oliver's attention then turns to a bird up on the roof. He sees it and notices it's a crow) Oliver:..... (The crow flies off as Oliver looks back at Amanda and the infant) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts